


constellations

by williamwheeler



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie loves Richie So Much, M/M, Reddie, for some reason i headcanon richie with blue eyes, idk why lmaoo its just been that way since 2017, richie is insecure and eddie is about to go off, theyre like 16 here, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamwheeler/pseuds/williamwheeler
Summary: richie doesn’t think he’s beautiful and eddie thinks that’s bullshit





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=el).

> sorry this is so short !!

in a town like derry, maine, two boys in love was an uncommon, unacceptable thing. the idea of a boy liking another boy was gross to people. as much as richie and eddie hated this, as much as they wished they could hold hands in public, they couldn’t, it wasn’t safe. but when they were alone, exchanging soft kisses and laying in richies twin sized bed after school, the outside world didn’t matter. this was one of the few times that they were home alone, no risk of parents barging in. just them. 

today was peaceful, the two boys walked together after school, eddie nearly having an asthma attack after laughing so hard when richie tripped on one of the sidewalk cracks. now they’re home, laying in richie’s room. a light breeze coming in through the open window. 

richie let out a giggle when eddie pressed his lips to his cheek. eddie felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest when he heard richie laugh. the way his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched, his beautiful smile. richie looked concerned for a moment when he noticed eddie’s staring. he carded his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“are you okay, ed’s?”

eddie smiled, and he couldn’t help himself, and he clumsily kissed richie, the other boy making a  _ mmph!  _ sound in surprise, but he kissed back.

“jesus… what was that for?” he chuckled lightly.

“you’re beautiful. you’re so beautiful.” he muttered, and richie smiled that beautiful smile of his again, his pink lips practically spreading to his ears. he buried his face into the pillow in embarrassment.

“i’m not-“ eddie cut him off with another hasty kiss, shutting up his self deprecation immediately.

“shut the fuck up rich. you.” a soft kiss. “are.” another. “beautiful.” and another, letting his lips linger a little longer. richie was practically speechless at this point, gazing at eddie with a look of shock and adoration.

“your eyes? they remind me of an ocean. whenever you look at me i swear to god i feel my heart explode. your freckles remind me of a starry night sky, and everytime i see them i can just imagine us looking at the constellations together. you’re so gorgeous, rich. and that’s facts. don’t try to argue with me on this.” 

richie was beaming, but he then looked down, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, the smile fading, and eddie could tell richie didn’t believe him, which made eddie feel dissatisfied. how could richie not see what eddie saw? how could he not see the way eddie looked in awe everytime richie walked into a room?

“richard tozier. you are fucking stunning. you make my heart melt everytime i look at you. i struggle to focus in the classes we have together because i keep staring at you. why do you think i have the pictures of us pinned on my wall? when i get sad, looking at them and seeing your face makes me feel like all of that goes away. i love you. i love you so fucking much. you mean everything to me.” eddie wiped the tears off of richie’s cheeks with his thumbs, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips, a taste of salt mixing in with it.

“i love you too, eddie spaghetti.” 

  
  


so yeah, maybe being in public made it difficult for them to express their feelings, but it all became worth it when they had moments like these. moments of pure honesty and love. eddie  _ loved  _ richie so much. he didn’t know it was possible to have so much love for one person. but richie kept proving him wrong everytime.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
